wwe gay erotica part 2
by wwesexshorts
Summary: wwe's gay erotica continues as the stud superstars continue to batter each others behinds! I' am accepting requests, I read all reviews. Evan Bourne and Matt Striker two more of my favorite Wrestlers of all time are put together to form one of my personally favorite stories. SLASH


**Matt Striker Vs. Evan Bourne**

The two hot studs walked into the ring in their gear both getting ready for pleasure and pain. In fact Matt smiled having the thought of Evan worshiping his cock sent him from flaccid to rock hard in seconds. Evan laughed as he saw the lump in Strikers pants grow. "How pathetic he's already getting rock hard at the thought of getting to fuck me." Said Evan. "He won't have that smile for long as I decimate his ass with my foot long." Evan and Striker walked up to each other in a calm manner when Matt took hold of Evans cock from beneath his wrestling spandex. Evan successfully achieved a full erection in no time as Matt rubbed his cock from beneath his wrestling spandex. He was already leaking pre cum which Matt could see start to leak from Evans pants. Matt got down on his knees and took off his pants and began to suck his cock.

Matt swirled his tongue up and down the superstar's shaft until he felt that Evan was hard enough. Matt stood up and Evan was fuming for having teased his cock but before he could react Matt performed his finisher Stryker Driver to Evan knocking him out cold. Once the deed had been done Matt took his wrestling trunks off. He spit into his hand and began to lube his ass for the entrance of Evan. Matt knew that the only way to win quickly was to fuck him while he was out cold. Matt squatted over Evan, grabbed his cock and pushed it into his ass. Matt always hated this feeling but it was necessary in order for him to win.

He moved up and down on his cock working every inch of his erect manhood pausing every now and then to stick his hand in Evans mouth to get his saliva to use it as lube on his own cock. Matt tensed his rear around the ever so increasing throbbing cock of Evan. Matt knew he was close and he wanted Evan to feel his ejaculation to feel the pleasure and humility of losing his fight against Matt. He slapped him in the face until he awoke startled. He was in a wonderful euphoric state that would soon end with the release of his seed into Matt's ass. Once Evan was awake he moved quicker and quicker on Evans cock until he heard the scream of Evan and the surge of warmth in his ass. Matt moved up and down on his cock until every drop of cum had been drain from him. He got up from his opponent and exited the ring leaving Evan to himself on the floor looking like an emptied juice box in the ring covered in his own cum.

**Randy Orton Vs. Wade Barret**

Randy Orton and Wade Barret had known each other for a while now and felt comfortable in the ring together. The only problem was they had never been sexually active with each other. So when the two reached the center of the ring Randy made an early apologize for the anal destruction that Randy was about to inflict upon Wade. Wade laughed and smiled at Randy ready to take whatever he had coming. The two began to take their trunks off when Wade noticed the size of Randy's dick, it was definitely longer than a foot and as thick as a fist. Wade shivered at the thought of it entering his ass and began to devise a plan. He would have to attack Randy's ass before Randy attacked his. Wade pushed Randy to the ground and straddled his face with his hips forcing Randy to be face to face with Wades somewhat mediocre 7 ½ inch cock.

Randy laughed at the sight of it causing Wade to turn several shades of pink. But before Randy could say anything else Wade shut his mouth by shoving is dick into his oral cavity causing Wade to immediately begin to moan. Randy who normally wasn't the one to give blow jobs accepted it and continued to suck at wades cock like a vacuum cleaner. Wade continued to moan as Randy took hold of his balls and pushed him away causing Wade to cry out in pain. It was Wades turn to feel the pain as Randy sat on top of Wades back making it impossible for him to get up. Randy began to rim Wades ass while Wade enjoyed Randys tongue darting in and out of his tight hole. Wade was in a wonderful state of bliss until he remembered the size of Randys cock. Wade began to try to get up but it was to late. Randy hugged Wade from the back so he couldn't move and began to line his cock up with Wades ass. Wade tried to wiggle free but to no avail. Randy began to attempt to barge into Wades anus but with little success. Randys cock was just to big and Wades ass was just too tight. Randy pushed harder all the while Wade squirming and screaming only causing Randy to push deeper and deeper until randy reached the half point of his cock. Randy wanted Wade to feel pain so he began to take it all out so that he could do it all over again. Wade was crying at this point and swearing at Randy for having such a huge cock. Randy used Wades tears as a lubricant for his cock only adding to Wades insult. Randy quickened his pace causing further and further damage to Wades insides. But it was Wade who would have the last laugh as Wade began to feel Randys cock begin to throb inside his ass. Wade knew just what to do as he tightened his ass over Randys cock. Randy began to feel his orgasm build up inside of him and it was a big one and Randy attempted to pull hic cock out before he came but he couldn't' Wades ass was tightened right over his cock leaving him helpless. Randy pulled on Wades hair wanting Wade to feel more and more pain until Randy finally came inside of Wade. Wave after wave of semen flooded Wades ass. Wade was embarrassed to admit that he actually liked the feeling of warm cum in his ass. Randy fell to the side physically drained. Wade got up and did a fist pump for having survived Randys cock. Randy was pissed but he would get over it as long as Wade didn't need him anymore… But Wade did. He wanted to feel the same joy of ejaculation as Randy had felt but Wade gave Randy the option of either to orally please him or with his ass. Randy was too tired to suck on his ass or say anything so he just point to his hairless sweaty ass.

Wade had no lube so he had to improvise he used his hand to remove the cum from Randy in his ass to rub on his own cock as lubricant. Once Wade had been fully lubed he wasted no time in pounding Randys ass. Randy was a little bit more experienced on this and merely cringed at the feeling of Wade's mediocre cock going in and out of him. But Wade was satisfied in just pleasing himself. He wanted Randy to suffer as he did so he would pull out and push his mushroom headed dick in. Randy gasped at the painful affect it had on him and attempted to push away as Wade had done when Randy was fucking Wade. Wade continued to do this for a good ten minutes until he felt he had inflicted enough pain. He began to fuck randy with full force not stopping until he filled Randy's butt with enough cum to supply ten horny gay men. He pumped until he felt his cock throb from within Orton. He let out a defiant scream as he came inside of Randy Orton's ass filling it to the brim with his seed. Wade withdrew his cock and fell next to Randy feeling just as drained as his opponent.


End file.
